


Different Kind of Love

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bullying, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Incest, Minor Original Character(s), Missionary Position, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Time Skips, Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reverse sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: A two-part story of a son finding out his love for his mother starts to become even more. And being the man Lightning needs as the last one left her with a broken heart.





	1. Son's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a two short manga story called Mother and son Son Forbidden Relations by Kai Hiroyuki

"Are you ready yet, Arthur?" Lightning asks with a shout because he's in his room getting dressed while she is in the bathroom, fastening the last button on her white blazer. She smooths out her black skirt and heads to her son's room as he's taking a while. So she heads to her son's room. Opening the door sees him having trouble with the tie of his school uniform. "Let me help you with that dear," Lightning said.

"Thanks," Arthur said with a yawn. "How do you get used to ties mom? They're annoying,"

"You'll learn to deal with them in time." Lightning smiles. Ever since Arthur was a baby they live together alone because the father of her son left them upon learning she was pregnant. Because of that she when back to call herself Lightning again. Also, he did some alterations to her body so she can't bear another child. Thankfully Arthur was born before he did that. Lighting doesn't try to think of that man because she wants to focus on raising her son. Her pride and joy, "There, you're ready for school," she said smiling and kisses Arthur on the forehead.

After dropping Arthur off at school heads to her very dull office job but it brings money on the table. She was revealed when her shift is over. Lightning made sure her shift ends when Arthur is almost done with school. She wants to pick him up and ask him what his day went. When he enters the car notices her son is blushing and panting, "Are you okay sweetheart?" she asks and feels his forehead. He's not warm so she wonders why Arthur looks like he has a fever.

"Ever since lunch, after I drank my favourite pop, it tasted weird and I've been feeling really warm and my penis feels stiff," Arthur said.

"It's been stiff since lunch?" Lightning asks. She can't believe someone spiked in her son's drink. Damn bullies. Something must be done because they pick on him all the time. She asked the school to do something about it but, nothing has changed. But that has to be put on hold for now because her son needs her.

"Yes, and now it starts to hurt!" Arthur groans and putting his hand on his crotch. Since it's getting dangerous how long Arthur is been hard, has no other option to deal with personalty. Looking in every direction she can and making sure no one is seeing them. Once she's sure nobody is around Lightning starts to unbuckle his pants, "What are you doing mom?" Arthur asks still panting and holding his tie.

"Taking care of the condition," Lightning said and pulls down his red boxers. Her eyes widen by how big her son is for her age. He's adult-sized. Just how big Arthur is going to be when he grows up to a man? But that's for another day, Lightning wraps her hand around his shaft and starts to stroke his thick shaft. Lightning can't believe she's giving her son a handjob. What choice does she have? She can't take him to the hospital, they have enough bills as it is.

Trying to look on the bright side Arthur is already as his father and he's not fully grown yet. Lightning can't help but smile at that. Arthur's dick starts to pulse in her hand. He's getting close but she needs Arthur to cum soon so she needs to use more than her hand, "Keep an eye out," Lightning said and lowers her head down to her son's manhood.

"Sure," Arthur nods then moans when his mother wraps her lips around the tip of his dick. Lightning still moves her hand on Arthur's shaft while sucking on the head. Lapping up all the precum that is leaking out. She finds it surprising how tasty her son's cock is. It made her loins grow warm with desire. A sensation Lightning hasn't felt in ages. The next thing Lightning knew she's feeling his balls and is starting to bobbing her head.

"Mom!" Arthur groans upon feeling his mother's entire mouth engulfing his dick. Putting his hands on Lightning's head and lets out a loud moan and shoots his seed into his mother's mouth. Lightning drinks it and is turned on. Arthur goes limp finally but Lightning wants more. Her long-dead sex drive is revived.

Lightning pulls Arthur's cock out of her mouth and fixes her hair, "Let's continue this at home," The tone Lightning spoke in is unfamiliar to Arthur. It sounds happy and her eyes have a hunger to them but yet loving. It was a look some of the female senior high-school students and female teachers give him.

"Okay," Arthur said nodding and closes his pants. He's not sure why his mother wants to keep doing the treatment but doesn't question it because his dick might become hard again. It sure does feel like it so she might be on to something. Lucky for them they got to their home in no time thanks to the traffic being light. Entering their home, Lightning has Arthur sit on the couch, takes his pants and boxers off then sucks him off again. Because she's not in an awkward angle and without the risk of someone seeing them, puts more effort into it. "That feels so good mom!" Arthur moans.

As her head bobs opens Arthur's suit and undo his tie without looking. Due to having done that so many times. Her son is not much of a morning person.

"I want to make you feel good too mom. Please, tell me how," Arthur asks with an unintentional puppy eye look.

Know her son is just as stubborn as she is, nods "Sure, sweetie," Lightning said patting Arthur's head. She gave her son a blowjob twice so might as well to go all the way. In for a penny, in for a pounding as they say. Besides, she has forgotten _his_ taste so now wants to forget _his_ touch too. Laying on the couch, Lightning sets her head on the pillow and opens her white blazer and black shirt and pulls up her red bra. Arthur is surprised by how big her breasts are. He feels them then sucks on her nipples. Something he hasn't done since he was a baby. This makes his dear mother moan. Already he's doing a better job then that deadbeat.

Wanting to knew how good Arthur is using his tongue motioning to her skirt, Arthur looks under her black skirt sees her wet red panties. Lightning takes them off and spreads her legs wide Arthur touches her lower lips. He guesses he is doing something right because Lightning said. "Yes, just like that!" she grabs his head and guides him closer to her pussy, "Lick it, my son," with a nod Arthur did what his mother asks. Closing her eyes Lightning lets her self enjoy Arthur's tongue.

Time to time Lightning gives Arthur some pointers like, where to lick and how strongly he should suck. So enough Lightning cums and sprays her juices "You did a better job then your father!" Lightning smiles. "Come up for a moment," Lightning said.

"Yes?" Arthur moves up and moans when Lightning grabs his cock and guides him inside her pussy. "It's warm and wet!" his cock is long enough to reach her womb. Not even _that man_ can do that. Now she's looking foreword to her son growing up to a man.

"Now, move your hips dear! Fast as you can!" Lightning said. Placing her hands on Arthur's back.

"Okay!" Arthur moans and moves his hips as Lightning instructed.

"Yes! Just like that!" Lightning moans. Her son thrusts his hips harder than _that man_. It might be the fact she hates _that man_ but, she getting a lot of pleasure from her son's cock. Her pussy clenching on his dick.

"By the way mom, what is it what are doing!" Arthur asks. Still thrusting his hips.

"It's called sex!" Lightning moans when Arthur's cock hits a sweet spot in her pussy, "But you can't tell anyone what we're doing and how you learned it," one of the hands-on Arthur's back goes up to the back of his head. "Promise me!" she's getting close to cum.

"Okay! I promise!" Arthur moans and keeps pumping his hips. The living room is filled with the sounds of mother and son making love. She's glad that she's the one who is Arthur's first and not one of those, less a savoury women. They only care about his looks and not his heart of gold. This cute boy and his amazing cock belong to her! No one else! Not even her sister. She has her son, she can fuck him instead. Now that she thinks about it, Serah did once said she fucked her son Lancelot and recommending to giving it a try. She should thank her little sister the next time she sees her.

Lightning's pussy gets extra tight and arches her back and cums hard. She didn't expect her son to give her the best orgasm in her life. "Are alright mom?" Arthur asks with a worried tone.

"I'm doing wonderful!" Lightning smiles and pants, "You made me cum, something that happens when you make me feel really good." Lightning is horny and wants to keep fucking her son. She's not satisfied yet. "They are different positions in sex. Let me show you." Arthur pulls out and Lightning makes her way the nearby table and bends over it.

She shakes her ass at Arthur, "Put it back in me~" she said looking over her shoulder and spreads her pussy. Getting Arthur harder, he nods and thrust his cock back into his mother's pussy. His hands sink into Lightning's large and soft ass cheeks. He thrusts his hips with the same speed as before as Lightning likes it like that. Causing her sizable chest to swing back and forth with every thrust. Arthur fucks Lighting in this position for a solid ten minutes until she cums again.

"Sitting back on the couch dear, there's one more position I want us to do!" Lightning said taking the rest of her clothes off in a very sexual way. Something she didn't do to her "husband". If she can call them that.

"Alright!" the tired Arthur said panting and sits back down on the couch. Lightning sits down too but on her son's rock hard cock. Making both them moan at the same time tho Lightning is louder. She hooks her arm around Arthur's shoulder than have him touch her breasts. His small hands can't quite reach her nipples. But feeling his hand on her chest is enough.

"I'll do the moving sweetheart, you look a little worn out," Lightning said and bounces on her son's large thick cock. She puts her feet up on the couch so she can move her hips more smoothly. Arthur lets out a loud moan and shoots his seed that fills his mother's womb. Lightning bites her lips and rolls her hips slowly a few times then stops. "Let's take a bath, both of us are sweaty," Lightning said.

"Can we take a bath together?" Arthur asks.

"Of course we can!" Lightning said with a smile. She helps Arthur to the bathroom as he has no strength in his legs. Both enjoy a nice bath and Arthur uses his mom's boobs as a pillow. The warm water eases their sore muscles. It also puts their minds at ease. The stress they gain during the day soon washes away. Lightning is playing with Arthur's hair in the meantime. Wonder why she stops taking baths with her son.

"Can we have sex again tomorrow? It's fun!" Arthur said with a smile.

"Of course but remember, it must be a secret," Lightning said rubbing the tip of Arthur's nose.

"I promise mom!" Arthur said and turns his head to look at Lightning. She smiles and kisses him on the lips. A new man takes a spot in her heart. His love just might be the key to fix her broken heart and melt the regrown ice.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother’s Submission

It's been a decade since Lightning fucked her son, and in the passing years, Lightning realized that she is an incest loving slut who loves to have sex with her son. Pajama pants, boxers, and panties lay scattered on the floor. Lightning is the only one with a piece of clothing. "I just love ending the day like this, don't you mother?" Arthur asks as laying sideways and is currently bobbing her head up and down his thick shaft. Her pyjama shirt wide open and rolled off her shoulders. Arthur loves the sight of his mother's breasts and sucking him off. Reaching over to his mother's soaking cunt, he inserted three of his fingers fucking her cunt.

Lightning pulls Arthur's dick out of her mouth with a wet pop and rubs his shaft with her soft hand "Oh I do son," Lightning said with a cum drunk expression on her face. "It's the perfect way to get rid of stress built up during the day," with air back in her lungs Lightning swallowed her son's cock once more. Arthur sinks into the bed and lets out a groan.

"Fuck my cunt, my wonderful stud of a son," Claire said sexually crawling to kiss him on the lips. Arthur grabs onto the back of her head and ass and deepens the kiss. Lightning closes her eyes and moans as her baby boy makes out with her with a fiery passion. During the kiss, Arthur fingers her ass. Making her moan loudly into Arthur's mouth. Not wanting to be the only one feeling good, Lightning jacks Arthur off. Gripping the shaft tightly and moves her hand fast.

Breaking the kiss Lightning pushes herself up and she admires Arthur's muscular body chiselled like an Olympian god. Those hours of training paid off. Lustfully grinning, Arthur flipped them over so that he was on top and also admired her J cup breasts jiggling and grabbing them he let his hands sink in the orbs of flesh squeezing them in the process. His palms rubbing her rock hard nipples.

"Enough with the teasing!" Lightning moans with a wanting expression. "I need you inside me!" she said and holds up her legs.

"Alright my slut of a mother, prepare to get your cunt fucked, HARD!" Arthur said and thrusts his huge cock deep into her pussy with all the force he could muster. It's long enough to reach her womb. Almost crushing it.

Arching her back, Lightning screamed in pure pleasure as this is what she wanted all along, "YES POUND MY WANTON CUNT! TURN IT INTO YOUR CUM DUMP AND MAKE ME YOUR CUM SLUT!" Arthur was thinking to grab her tits but held onto her hour-glass figure. Seeing the tits he loved so much bounce around he didn't want to hold them. Though hearing Lightning's words got him to think.

"A slut you say? So if I tell you to burn all your underwear and to go around with your tits jiggling in the wind you would do it? What if I tell you that I want to fuck all your female friends and make them mine, you would allow it, or what if I make you my cock warmer for the nights, you will enjoy it," Arthur listed.

"Yes to all of it!" Lightning cries out, tongue flapping in the air, "I'll even get a dog collar and have the words Insect loving bitch engraved in it!" Arthur can tell by the tone of her voice she's going to cum and by how tightly her pussy is on his cock. It's going to be a big one. Just another reason took the pace he's going. With every thrust, he did his dear mother shouts his name with lust, love, and passion. "ARTHUR!" Lightning releases her essence all over her son's cock.

Not wanting to end the night of passion, Arthur pulled out of Lightning's cunt only to carry his mother full Nelson style and walked over to the full body mirror. "Now watch mother as I now fuck your asshole," Arthur said slamming his cock into her tight asshole.

Very quickly, Lightning's face morphed; lips puckered with tongue hanging out, full facial blush, eyes rolled to the back of her head, and juices being spilled from her cunt.

Wanting to have Lightning get a better image, Arthur walked over to the mirror and had Lighting rest her head on the item; her breasts squeezing against the reflective material in the process, so that she could look into her very soul, "Scream mother, scream what you see in your soul," Arthur grunted out slapping her ass, "Do you see a hard-working woman willing to provide for her family, or do you see a slut in the making wanting to do the only thing she was meant for . . . being a mommy slut for her son?"

Looking in the mirror, Lightning could see her memories of going from day to day being a hard-working woman with a look of being lost; however, there was a tiny spark of purpose that started to appear the moment she gave herself to her son. And while she said these words many times before, they were true all the same.

"I AM A SLUT LUSTING FOR HER GOD OF A SON! THE ONLY REASON I PUT UP WITH YOUR BASTARD OF A FATHER WAS TO BRING MY GOD AND MASTER INTO THIS WORLD, THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A PURPOSE OF BEING YOUR BITCH, CUM RAG, SLUT, AND WHORE!" Lightning screamed out as heaven and hell witnessed a mother fully submitting to her son.

With that in the air, Arthur pulled back and turned her asshole white, cumming at the same time an arc of girl juices and his cum shot out and soon covered Lightning's reflection as it to cement her final submission.

Smiling at that, Arthur combed his hand through her faded pink hair receiving a happy purring sound from Lightning. "Come now mother, we have to get some sleep," Arthur said seeing that it was already midnight. Getting into bed; ignoring the cum stains and such, Arthur reinserted his cock into her cunt to keep it warm then snuggling his head into her valley he went to sleep as Lightning soon followed.

So he thought because Lightning slowly pushes herself up. Lightning's hair is messy so her bangs cover one of her eyes. Arthur saw a level of lust in her gaze that he's never seen before. "Mommy is not satisfied just yet~" Lightning licks her lips, "I want more of your cum my master of a son," Arthur swears he can see hearts in her eye.

Leaning back, Lightning sets her hands on Arthur's thighs, "Just let mommy do the moving and relax dear, after all, a God must enjoy his conquest after a good fucking, after all," rolling her head back Lightning lifted her hips then slammed down hard, all 15 inches of his cock slamming into her womb, and for Arthur he just folding his arms at the back of his head and enjoyed the show that is his fuck pet of a mother bouncing on his dick with tits going crazy flopping about.

He's amazed that throughout the years Lightning's pussy is still tight, almost like she never fucked a day in her life. Not that he's complaining. Just one on a very long list of reasons why sex with his mother the best. She's the only one for him.

Biting his lip Arthur fills Lightning up with his seed. "Oh, yes!" Lightning moans. Her hips bucks and twitches upon feeling her son's cum pour into her womb. "Now, let's see just how many times you can cum, Can you break your bastard father's record of five straight cum shots?"

"You bet I can," Arthur smiles, a lustful look in his eyes.

Up until the sun rises mother and son continue to making love. Lightning didn't let Arthur what was his father's record but let's just say Arthur destroyed it.

Waking up the next morning, Arthur never noticed that he was alone in bed, and coming downstairs, Arthur ties his long hair into a ponytail and sporting his school's uniform (he still has school) and thinking back to what Lightning's hair was like last night, brushes his bangs over one of his eyes. Though entering the kitchen, he saw his sexy mother garbed in a thigh-length wrap style skirt, she has her white long sleeve buttoned up with her jacket hanging from one of the chairs.

"Morning mother!" Arthur said hugging Lightning from behind, groping her tits. Yelping, Lighting almost spills her coffee.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that," Lightning said with a cute pout. Arthur giggles and kisses her on the cheek then turn her head to face him and locks lips with her. Coffee tastes better on Lightning's lips then on a mug. Which has the words "Worlds Best Mom". She moans when Arthur starts to massage her breasts. Since she moaned, Arthur slips her tongue into her mouth. She reaches up and runs her hand through her son's pink locks.

Letting go of one of her tits pulls Lightning's skirt up and slips his hand under black lace panties. He rubs her clit before inserting three fingers into her pussy. Lightning brakes the kiss and moans. "I have work and you have school!" her voice became shaky when Arthur's fingers hit a sweet spot, "We don't have time for sex!" it pained her say that because she can feel her son's erection against her ass.

"Then let's make it a quicky~," Arthur said pulls his digits out of Lightning's pussy and sucks on them. "Sweet as always~," he said in a soft voice. Blushing, Lightning unhooks her skirt letting it fall to the ground which is soon joined by her panties falling to her ankles. Hopping on to the counter opens her blouse and unclips her black lace bra which it can be unclipped in the front.

"What are you waiting for?" Lightning asked with a smile and lifts her leg. Taking off his pants Arthur makes his way to Lightning and shoves his dick into her pussy. "Arthur!" Lightning moans. Arthur holds her legs and she puts her hands on the counter to keep herself up. Arthur keeps his eyes glued to his mother's jiggling tits.

"Where do you want my cum mother? In your pussy or mouth?" Arthur asks.

"In my mouth, I want to have something tasty to start my morning!" Lightning purrs rubbing her breast. She looks down and smiles upon seeing her beloved son's cock going in and out of her pussy. She didn't need for him to say when he's cumming because Lightning can sense when he's about to burst, thanks to the years she both fucked and sucked him.

Pulling out, Arthur's cock twitched as Lighting sexually climbed down the counter and began sucking on her son's cock. Growling lustfully Arthur shots his cum and being a good mother she drinks every single drop. "Say, mother, do you want a facial as well?" Arthur grinned firing a hidden load onto her face.

Normally she would be pissed, but since last night this sudden act of domination, Lightning shivered in sexual submission, "Mother for the rest of the day, I want you to where that Metallic Pink Sling bikini under your work uniform, and lick up my semen from your face as well," Arthur instructed.

Lightning does what he asked and in the meantime, Arthur gets the bikini. By the time he comes back Lightning's face is licked clean. As well as taking the rest of her clothes. Being a loving son Arthur helps get the bikini and work clothes on her. "Right on time," Arthur said looking at the clock. Lightning looks at it too.

"We did cut it close tho," Lightning said giggling, kissing her son on the lips before heading to her office.

At work, a common thing her co-workers say to her is that she looks happy and has this glow about her. Like clockwork, the same guy tries to ask her out and she ways turn him down. Saying she only time for her work and raising her son. Due to what she's wearing under her clothes is making her workday a lot more exciting. Which is a nice change of pace because her job is fucking borning.

" _Thank fuck,"_ Lightning said mentally as her shift is done. Because the car is in the shop Lightning had to us the bus and walk the rest of the way back home. Meeting her halfway is Arthur. Who is now wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red tank top, blue jeans, and sneakers. She's happy to see him and runs up to him and holds onto his arm. "How's school?"

"Same as always," Arthur sighs. "Everyone is so surprised by how hot I became and how cool my hair is. Even tho, they were making fun of it when I was a kid," Seeing how upset Arthur is remembering the past thinks of a way to cheer him up. Seeing the public restroom in the park, Lightning grinned as a sudden idea came to mind so taking hold of Arthur's hand, she lead them towards the female side; after making sure that no one was looking, and walked into one of the stalls locking the door.

Arthur is about to ask what's going on when he gets interrupted with a passionate kiss. "Mommy hates it when her little man is sad so to make you smile I will let you fuck me here," she said and takes off the clothes and putting them in her bag. She's not letting her nice work clothes fall to the dirty floor, after all, exposing the sling bikini.

Instantly Arthur's mood gets a little better. Seeing the large bulge in his pants Lightning squats down, unbuckled his belt and opens his jeans. Undoing the button on his boxers Arthur's cock flies right out. Standing tall at attention. She rubs the head with one hand and the shaft with the other. A soft moan leaves Arthur's lips. "Feeling better sweetheart?" Lightning asked. Arthur didn't say anything, just moan and nodded.

Watching his mother slowly licking his shaft. Thanks to the years of blowing her son, Lightning knows exactly where to lick on his dick to give her baby boy the best pleasure. Sexually licking under the shaft of his dick leading up to the tip where she circled her tongue around the tip. Arthur realized why she always took her time with those icy popsicles, she was training herself to take his cock.

Hearing the laughter of teenage girls, Arthur had to place firm hands on his mother's head to make sure that she couldn't pull back up and hoped she could breathe through her nose. Thankfully she can and is bobbing her head up and down slowly. Her soft moans are being overpowered the loud music blaring from their phones.

"Hey did you see Arthur today? He looked downright sexy with his new hairstyle a female voice told the other girl.

"I know right, do you think he's single? I want to have sex with him on the first date," the other girl said.

Arthur's eyes widened, those were the voices of the two most popular girls in school, and while part of him was happy to hear that they were attracted to him however there's only room for one woman in his heart and she is currently sucking on his cock. He had to hold back his moans when Lightning circled her tongue around his shaft though when the two girls finally left he shuddered to release his cum into his mom's hot tight throat.

Getting up, Lightning wiped the cum that dripped from the corner of her mouth off, "Those sluts don't know what they're talking about, having sex with you on the first date when they can't even handle your cock," she seductively said. Lightning called them sluts because she saw them going down on fat, hairy slobs with money in their hands.

Leaning on the door, Lightning shook her ass in front of Arthur's face, "Let mommy show her son that she's the only one for him," she added reaching back and slapping her left ass cheek.

Standing up, Arthur stroked his cock a little the teenager went straight for the asshole and leaning forward to not only allow his dick to reach even deeper but also to grope the breasts he loved so much; which is true because growing up he would always gravitate towards her tits to the point that she would have to go topless since he loved being breastfed wouldn't eat anything without it having her breast milk in it. "Mm, oh mom did I ever tell you that your ass is still as tight as ever? Because no matter how many times I've fucked it your asshole is still tight the next time I fuck it," Arthur moaned.

"Oh baby, mommy keeps it tight because that's how her baby boy likes it, nice and tight!" Lightning cried out meeting his hips a thrust of her own. Arthur kisses Lightning's cheek and turns her head and Arthur locks lips with her. A good way to muffle both their moans."Want me to ride you, sweetheart?" Lightning asked in between kissed.

"You read my mind mother," Arthur said. He walks backwards and sits on the toilet. Lightning puts her feet up on the wall and reaches back to hold the back of Arthur's head and rubs her nipple. Arthur in the meantime is fingering his mother's pussy and rubs her other nipple. They're lost in pleasure that Lightning and Arthur soon forgot to keep quiet. Breaking the kiss mother and son moans loudly and came at the same time.

"Let's continue this at home," Arthur said panting.

Lightning nods, "The smell of piss is killing the mood," the two got dressed and made their way home. On the way, Lightning holds on to Arthur's arm and rests her head on his shoulder. To a random stranger, Lightning and Arthur looked like lovers instead of mother and son.

Right as they came home Lightning and Arthur immediately kiss passionately. Pinning his mother against the wall, he holds on to her wrists. His thigh is rubbing against her pussy. "I'm going to make you feel like a goddess," Arthur said kneeling. He takes off her skirt, panties and high-heels. Leaving her stocking on her legs. Spreading her legs Arthur digs into her pussy. Moaning loudly Lightning holds on to her son's head and grinds on his tongue.

"Oh baby, mm, that's it munch on my cunt, big boy," Lightning cried out biting her bottom lip only for her to gasp when she felt his fingers in her asshole.

Trying to get a further reach into his mother's dripping core, Arthur opened his mouth placed it above her pussy so that not only will he be able to reach farther but he could also nibble her cunt as well. Feeling that she was very close, Lightning screamed her legs spasming and filling her son's mouth.

Cheeks full of girl cum, Arthur stood up and kissed his mother pouring into Lightning's mouth her cum. As they exchanged fluids, Lightning reached south and undo is jeans with nimble fingers. His hard cock flops out freely.

"I rather you suck it then stroke it," Arthur said and grabs her ass firmly with both hands. Nodding Lightning bent down to her knees taking his cock and circled her tongue around the tip. "Yeah, taste my cock mother!" Arthur moans. He runs his fingers through Lightning's hair, brushing her bangs back.

Turned in by both his cock's scent and words, Lightning had one hand finger fucking her dripping cunt while the other massaged his balls. Soon, Lightning had enough with the licking and swallows her son's cock. Getting her red lipstick smeared all over his shaft.

"That's it dear mother, suck on your son's thick cock and swallow my cum," Arthur moans. Sensing that he was about to cum, Arthur moaned out, "I'm about to cum, can you swallow every drop?" after a few deep thrusts Arthur came.

Accepting her son's challenge drinks his seed, Lightning's eyes became lustful after three minutes of swallowing her son's semen she pulled out only to receive a face full of semen. "Mm so much, thank you the meal dear," Lightning moaned out looking at Arthur with loving eyes. Standing back up turns around and sticks her plump ass towards Arthur, "Make me feel like a slut my son," Lightning said in a sexy tone and puts her hands on the wall.

"As you wish mother," Arthur smiles. Grabbing her soft ass cheeks Arthur plunged his fat cock deep inside Lightning pussy. With a lustful growl, Arthur pumps his hip and leaves love bites on her old ones are fading so he made new ones. Lightning moans and grabs a fist full of his hair. "I love you mother!" Arthur said.

"I love you to son! I love you so much!" Lightning cries out. Arthur's hips halt and fire his last amount cum for today. It was then Arthur comes to a decision.

The next day a coworker stop Lightning to ask with a smile, "Is that an engagement ring?"

Lightning shakes her head, "No, it's just a gift my son gave me,"

Her coworker looks closer to the ring and whistles, "That's an expensive ring, where did he get the cash for it?"

"He's been saving up for a while," Lightning said then makes her way to her desk. Tho the ring is not an engagement ring it is a symbol of love. Not a love between mother and son. It's a different kind of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank to Rwbyknight in helping me write this.


End file.
